Historically, data flowing within a networked communication system has included only one type of data. In most computer networks, this data is often non-real time data (e.g., Internet access, file transfers, web browsing, etc.). Alternately, in telecommunications systems the data is often voice data or data that mimics or pretends to be voice data (e.g., faxes, modems, etc.). In a third example, in cable systems the data is often video (e.g., television, etc.) data.
However, as an increasing number of communication systems converge, communication systems have begun to carry a plurality of types of data. A frequently marketed system includes non-real time data, voice data, and video data (e.g., data for Internet service, data for telephone service, and data for subscription television service, etc.). Such a system may be referred to colloquially as a “triple play” system. However, other systems involving more than one type of data may be referred to as “multi-play”. Today, triple play services are often offered by cable television operators as well as by telecommunication operators.
In this context, a definition of a “router” may be a device that extracts the destination of a data it receives, selects a path to that destination, and forwards the data to the next device along this path. In some more specific contexts, a “router” may be a computer networking device that interconnects separate logical subnets. In this context, a network router (or just “router”) may include a device that channels incoming data flow from any of multiple input ports to the output port appropriate for the data flow's destination. It is understood that in this context a “router” may include a network bridge or network switch. Typically network routers play an important or integral role in many networks. Typically, network router may be capable of inspecting data as it is received, determining the source and destination device of that data, and forwarding it appropriately. Frequently, by delivering each piece of data only to the device(s) it was intended for, a network router may conserve network bandwidth and offer generally improved performance compared to a network hub (or just “hub”). In some contexts, the terms “switch” and “router” may be user interchangeably.